


The Avenging Angel

by xlittlemissreadalotx



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlittlemissreadalotx/pseuds/xlittlemissreadalotx
Summary: Sequel to the Other Morgenstern.Five years, it's been five years since the gang had any trouble. Things were calm, quite..well they were until Skylar Morgenstern began to have these vivid nightmares some that were starting to affect her life. They all noticed the signs, the greater demons were making a rise..they wanted revenge especially Lilith but she isn't coming up here alone...I do not own Cassandra Clare's character, I only own my ocs and what goes on within the book!





	1. Five Years Later

It was a constant replay, blood blood blood, whispering of those from Hell. Skylnn knew those whispers, the things they said..it was exhausting..it was the only thing that she could even dream about most nights. That and listening to her own son babble randomly at night, yeah things have changed quite a bit.

Bright morning, the sun shining right on Skylar's face through the window but that's not woke her up. Instead the sound of something flapping together did and it bothered her..and Jace who groaned and mumbled a few things under his breath. "Skye, I thought you had your wings under control." Jace said, it was not Skylnn's wings making that noise and she knew that for a fact.

"Not me.." Skylar whispered, she fell silent until another thought popped in her mind. She quickly opened her eyes sitting up and boom there it was. She chuckled softly watching Jai Herondale running around with his little angelic wings flapping around and giggling. "By the angel, Jace..look at him." Jace forced himself up and his eyes open, almost widening when he saw what was going on here.

"Alright, I think that this is unfair. Not that I want to go through the painful transition like you did..but I'd like not to be left out." Jace said, once Jai stopped running..he stood in front of the bed and stared at his parents, blankly. "Jai, you alright there buddy?"

"Yes!" Jai said, he hopped onto the bed and crawl over to his father, hugging him tightly. Jace smiled brightly and chuckled softly. Yeah, this was the life they had now with a child. It was unexpected really, five years ago once things settled Skye learned that she was expecting and man the girl almost passed out from learning that news but Jace and her weren't necessarily upset since everything were back to normal. Little did she know that these things were simply the beginning of things that were going to change around here.

Jai's wings vanished as he pulled away from his father, sitting down across from him and smiling. "You and mommy leaving?" He asked with a curious glint in his blues eyes, Skye and Jace exchanged looks before one decided to speak.

"Only for a few hours..but don't worry. Your uncle Jonathan is coming back from France just to watch you and spend time with you." Skye said as she moved close to Jai. "You'll be fine, tell you what...I'll bring whatever you want back for you as a little gift."

"A blade!" Jai shouted, the room fell silent afterwards especially Jace did..he cleared his throat gently..he was in trouble.

"Jace, mind telling me why our son wishes to have a blade as a gift instead of..I don't know some sort of book or something a bit more friendly for his age?" Skye asked, looking at him..no glaring at him and smiling..a nice forced smile.

"I caught him with a blade the other day." Jace replied with an emotionless face, like hell he was going to admit what really happened the other day. "Must have found one of the ground."

"Jai, did you find a blade on the floor?"

"No." Jai replied honestly, he was a child and knew better than to lie. Magnus already had gotten him in trouble for that when he ate Rafael's food last time..the little boy was sure that Rafael may have cussed him out in spanish. Honestly, children learned things that their own parents didn't think they were capable of learning.

"Fine, I left it there and had no idea he was nearby!" Jace corrected, the glare from his girlfriend only gotten worse.

"Jai, did daddy really not know you weren't there?"

"No." Jai replied once again, mentally Jace cursed..why did his child have to be honest out of nowhere.

"Jai Herondale, did your father give you the blade?" The real question she wanted to ask for the start, she shifted her gaze over to Jai who nodded quickly. "Yeah, I thought so. Which your father shouldn't have done because you are too young to be holding sharp objects especially without the proper training." She paused, looking over back at Jace. "You and I are going to have a serious talk when we go to Idris."

"Damn it."

~

Jonathan stepped into the Institute, wondering how things were going for him? Good, he had his natural blonde hair and his green eyes, looking more like the Jonathan he was always meant to be. Surprisingly, the Clave was forgiving since he wasn't himself and there was no trace of demon blood in his system. He has begged for forgiveness to those who have hurt, has been traveling from Institute that was affected by his war, or in general asking forgiveness and it was going well.

Returning to New York meant that he was going to have to see his mother, step-father and Clary later on today or else he will never hear the end of it. He tried to stay in touch with them as much as possible, to build a relationship with his mother that he never had. "Hello?" Jonathan called out, walking the halls of the Institute..he can hear the sound of heels coming closer which meant Izzy was here.

"Jonathan! Hey, welcome back!" Isabelle said, walking towards him and pulling him into a hug. Weird. How things turned out between Isabelle and Jonathan, honestly she was one of the first people to forgive him and before you know it they became actual friends. Isabelle knew it was important for her to have a some sort of relationship with her parabatai's brother, and he was a different guy now. She pulled away from him, smiling brightly. "I hear you're gonna watch little Jai."

"Yeah, I hear that he's been a bit..out of control lately. Maybe spending time with me, will help him out a little bit." Jonathan said with a shrug and a faint smile, Izzy nodded in agreement before she led him to the kitchen where Alec and Magnus were speaking, Magnus held Max in his arms while Rafael sat in a chair eating. "Hey."

"Hello, Jonathan. I hear that you'll be alone here, and I've decided that I should stay here as well. Keep the boys together for them to all play together." Magnus said, he wasn't going to Idris for whatever that was going on that required all of the shadowhunters to handle. "Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Jonathan replied but mentally he was thinking something else. 'Oh this is going to be hell'

~

The entire time, heading to the meeting..Jace and Skye were bickering back and forth about the whole blade situation. Jace didn't think it was a big deal while Skye clearly did. "Unbelievable, Jace..he's not even ten or seven!" Skye mumbled softly, Jace let out a soft sigh...swallowing his pride before he replied.

"I'm sorry." Jace said, Skye blinked slowly unsure of whether or not that she heard that right.

"Uh okay." Skye replied unsure of what to say, she glanced over at Isabelle who shrugged and Alec who was grinning a bit.

"Just take it." Alec whispered, Skye nodded slowly and stayed silent as they entered Robert's office. Robert sat behind his desk, with a concerned look..and he looked slightly panicked. Isabelle picked up on her father's worried expression and wondered what was really going on.

"Everything okay, dad?" Izzy asked, Robert shook his head as he looked up from the letters in front of him. "What is it?"

"We have a major issue. Certain downworlders have reported sightings of Lilith once again..and they said there was a strange man with her. One that we didn't expect to make an appearance." Robert said, he stood up with a few pictures in his hands and handed one to Jace and Alec. "These were downworlders who we had relations with that were-"

"Ripped into pieces, and some tortured." Skylar said, she stared at the photos with a horrified look on her face. "Look at those wounds, those are deep as hell."

"Well I must say, they really have upped their techniques." Jace said, earning himself a look from Isabelle who shook her head at him. "It's true."

"They're in New York now." Robert broke the news, he thought it was suspicious that they were in the one place where two angels were, two who had angelic blood and weren't angels, and a boy that Lilith once considered her son. "Which means there is a chance that they are after you all.."


	2. Lilith

Skylar had stayed silent, sitting on a chair as everyone else tried to discuss and figure out a plan with Robert. The blonde was processing everything before she spoke up, only the angels know what Lilith has planned and what she'll do for revenge. There was a lot, kill their friends...their family and more. No one was safe, and they needed to be careful what they did in New York for now on. "The best we can do is keep an out eye out, we can search the entire city to look for them. That'd be stupid and careless." Jace said with a shrug since Alec lived with Magnus which left Jace in charge of the Institute.

"We should get back home then, and by that I mean we're all going to have to stay at the Institute for now." Alec said, it was better to stay somewhere that was safe and if anything were to happen they would all be together and would handle it together. They've dealt with Lilith before and managed to kill her, managed to get her weak and it was perfect.

"That really doesn't help our issue. She's running around New York ripping apart any downworlders we know or those who report to us when things are getting bad." Skylar said as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We'll figure things out, you guys always do.." Simon said, he may be the newest shadowhunter here but he has seen them to incredible things and he has even done some amazing things as well. "Let's just go home, alright?" They all exchanged looks before they all nodded in agreement and decided to go home for now.

~

When getting home, they needed to explain to Magnus and Jonathan what was going on and how serious this was going to get. Of course that also meant tell them that they were to stay here until Lilith is handled. Skylar had gone to the greenhouse with Jai, taking him almost immediately away from the others. The little one asking questions as they walked there and Skye avoided them all not wanting to tell him what was going on. Once they were in the greenhouse, they sat down on the floor across from each other, she stared at the little boy. "momma?" Jai asked blinking slowly with a confused expression on his face as he awaited for a response.

"Everything's fine. I just need silence, okay? And you'll hear what I hear.." Skylar said with a smile, Jai nodded slowly as he fell silent wondering what she was talking about. Skylar closed her eyes inhaling deeply as she listened for the whispers of the angels that grew immensely powerful and stronger than usual. Jai could hear them to but he couldn't make out what was being said, he looked around only to spot his father standing in the distance watching with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Lilith and Lucifer!" Jai blurted out and giggled. "looking for us...no! For me and Jon! That's what whispers said.." Skylar nodded slowly but didn't seem too surprised and didn't react the way Jace would have expected.

The whispers all said different things but all had to do with what was going on. 'Blood', 'Ripped Wings', 'Death', 'Revenge' and the one word that stuck out was 'Beware' over and over again. But one thing was clear, those nightmares were meant to be warnings..about.. "I'm going to die." Skylar whispered as she opened her eyes, thankfully Jai was too concentrated on his father to hear what was said. She glanced back at Jace, forcing a smile and gulped. This wasn't preventable or else they would have never told her about death.

~

"Don't you think that the timing is wrong? I mean honestly..she could have taken her time to come back here for revenge. Can't even go for a decade without some drama or death lurking in the corner." Magnus said to Alec, staring at the ceiling on their room. Now they weren't alone, Max and Rafael slept in between them which you know happened often. Alec looked over at Magnus with a frown spreading on his lips.

"I didn't ask for this to happen. Trust me after what happened with Valentine and Sebastian, I would love nothing more than some normal demonic activity but we're not that lucky..clearly." Alec said, it was going to be stressful..they weren't alone anymore they had three children within the Institute that were going to be vulnerable if they weren't around.

"Whatever Lilith plans to do, we must be careful. The mother of demons isn't someone you can talk to and change her mind. Oh no, she has to be bested at her own game. And she was once, this time she's prepared and brought more than one other powerful, or greater demon along with her." Magnus said, he wasn't exactly ready for this but right now it didn't matter. They all needed rest and tomorrow they started to work on finding Lilith.


	3. Voices

Sometimes Jai seemed to be in his own world, Skylar and Jace would watch their son stare at things that weren't there, speak and play with something that wasn't visible to them. For example right now, Skye and Jace sat on their bed as Jai spoke to the wall, yes the wall and uh it was weird. "This is your fault, he's a Herondale..he's probably talking to ghost.."

"I'd see it.." Jace said as he looked over at her, ever since yesterday the two most important people in his life were acting more odd than usual. Skye has been distant towards Jace, and Jai has been more in his head than usual..barely paying attention to what was truly going on around him. "I blame you...and your angelic ways."

"Yeah, you're probably right. He was born an angel, only they know what going on in his head." Skye said with a slight shrug, she laid her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. One thing she did know was that Jai may not understand what was going on as well as she hoped that he was or else he would be able to somewhat communicate what he was seeing. As the pair continued to wonder what was going on within Jai's head, the little boy stared at the wall attempting to read the words that were written on the wall in latin. Clearly he didn't understand it, he was a child who was still learning new things each and every single day. But one thing he did recognize were the names of angels that were written after each messages.

"Jai, my boy...ignore the whispers and the words that you are too young to understand. Ignore it all, the angels should not burden a child with such things like I did with your mother." A voice spoke in his head, he giggled at how odd it sounded but nodded slowly. "Apologizes, I never properly introduce myself...my name is Seraphina. And I am here to guide you just like I guided your mother through her life. I am here to ensure your safety. I will do everything from above to protect you after all you are Skylnn's precious son."

"Protect me? Like you did with momma?" Jai repeated softly, not wanting his parents to hear him before he nodded and smiled at the idea. I mean how many children have an actual angel looking after them and speaking to them all day. Not many, he was lucky..no he was special and he knew that at this age.

~

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the dresses that Magnus brought in for her to try on. "Hmm I don't know. I want something tight." She said as she titled her head to the side, looking at the gold puffy dress that she wore. Honestly, she had seen mundane weddings..how big and how much they really went out with dresses, big places, jewelry...all the people and more. "Did you make sure Simon is away?" She asked, Magnus nodded as he picked out a much small, tighter and less puffy wedding dress for her to try on.

"He's training with Alexander and Jace. Those two are going to give him nothing but hell." Magnus said honestly, letting her change out of this dress and helping her put on this new dress. "But don't worry the boys won't break him.." He added quickly, smiling faintly and let out a sigh.

"I hope not or else I am going to kill those two for accidentally murdering my soon-to-be-husband. I cannot have anyone ruin my wedding...I'd literally freak the hell out. I will cause mayhem...you guys wouldn't have to worry about Lilith and Lucifer..only me." Isabelle mumbled as she laid her eyes on the new dress that was more fitted and a bit more of her style.

~

"I give up!" Simon said throwing his hands up, dropping his weapon as Alec and Jace held bo-staffs at him. The two parabatai exchanged looks, holding back their laughter before they cleared their throats, moving back and sighing softly.

"Poor Simon, how do you expect to be apart of this family if you aren't as skilled.." Jace said with a slight shrug as he ran a hand through his hair, a slight grin spreading on his lips.

"Oh please, you all have been training since you were toddlers. I am getting there, I am trying here. You two are vicious." Simon mumbled as he picked up the bo-staff, and held it in his hands. "But uh eventually, I can be as skilled as you two. I just need time..and cruel training."

"It's not cruel." Alec said, rolling his eyes before he looked at Simon with a bored look in his eyes. "You think it's cruel because you were raised a mundane..for us it's normal to train as hard as we do. And it's normal for our parents to push us."

"Of course torture isn't the way to go with training but it did make some of the strongest shadowhunters of our generation." Jace was referring to Valentine and his dark ways of training warriors...instead of raising children. He fell silent as he looked over at the entrance of the training room watching Jai and Rafael walk in together..one thing that was odd was the fact that Jai had..demon ichor on his hands and Rafael seemed a bit frazzled. "Uh Jai? Rafael?" He said as he dropped the bo-staff and rushed over to the two with Simon and Alec following. He bent down in front of the two, grabbing Jai's hands..the black blood while Alec tried to calm Rafael down a bit. "What happened?" He asked softly Rafael didn't answer..but Jai looked at his father before he spoke.

"Seraphina said kill. We went out, playing around..ugly monster came over. I killed it with this." Jai reached into his small pocket pulling out a small dagger..that glowed bright for a few seconds and then it dimmed.


	4. Guidance

Cleaning up Jai was an easy task while Alec took Rafael to Magnus and Isabelle, hoping that being around them would calm the boy down a bit and forget what he witnessed first hand. Jace and Alec sat Jai on the bed in Jace's room, the blonde male running a hand through his hair as he stared at the blade that glowed in his hands. "Do you even recognize this blade?" Jace asked Alec who walked over, taking the blade from his parabatai when it suddenly stopped glowing.

"I've never seen it in my life but one thing that's for sure..it only reacts to you and Jai so far. Also you should probably ask how Jai got this.." Alec said, looking over at Jai who smiled at his uncle and sat still on the bed.

"Jai, how did you get this? And where?" Jace asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his son, snap out of his little world and stayed silent as he thought about what to say. 

"Seraphina said monster was nearby looking for me. It appeared on the ground. It glows brightly, the monster got scared..fell onto the ground. The blade led me over to it and I stabbed it right in the chest like momma said to always do." Jai explained

"Can Seraphina hear us?" Alec asked this time, wondering if the angel was telling the little boy what to say. Jai nodded in response and looked back down at his hands.

"Well what the hell were you thinking? He's five years old, he doesn't understand the shadow world quite yet and you're ruining the innocence that boy has left. Oh don't get me started when Skylnn hears about this..she's going to be furious." Jace said out loud, looking directly at his son to hear some sort of response.

"Seraphina says, she'll do what she has to do in order to protect me. Innocence's doesn't last long for shadowhunters nor angels." Jai said word from word with a simple nod and shrugged.

"Well let's see what you have to say to Skye when I tell her about this." Jace said before he left the room, slamming the door behind him causing Jai to flinch and Alec to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Why is papa mad? D-Did I do something wrong?" Jai asked, sniffing as he looked at his uncle for some sort of response. He didn't know what was going on, he was only listening to what Seraphina told him to do when that demon came after them. Alec shook his head, walking over and taking a seat beside his nephew.

"No buddy, your dad is only worried about you. After all you're a kid who's different..like Max. You know that your mother isn't normal..neither is your dad. Things are much more different for you and your parents. Which means they worry a lot more than usual." Alec said before he looked over at the golden little boy who stared at the floor and nodded slowly, letting a soft sigh escape his lips.

~

Skye bent down across from Jai who still sat on the bed, listening to what his mother was saying and reached out for her hand. She smiled faintly taking his hand and holding it gently. "You'll be fine. I'll handle this...trust me. I will." She said, standing up and picked up Jai from the bed. He buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Jace and Alec were outside the room speaking to one another, Jace had a worried expression on his face while Alec seemed to be more interested in the dagger that he held. "What do you think Skye's gonna do with this dagger?" Alec asked quietly.

"Research maybe, ask the angel? I'll see what I can find but one thing we all know for sure is the fact that it reacts to angel blood..so clearly it's connected to us." Jace said as he took the dagger from Alec. "Just uh don't tell anyone else about this alright? We don't need the Clave knowing that things are much more out of control than we expected." Alec placed his hand on Jace's shoulder, squeezing it slightly and gave him a nod before he headed off for his room.

~

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Skylar yelled, standing in a room with Jace who leaned against the wall holding that dagger..and no she wasn't yelling at him..it was Seraphina she was yelling at. "My son is off limits, he is already hearing all of you speak to him. He's five Seraphina! He is five years old, and has already killed a demon."

"Skylnn, I know what I am doing. How dare you not trust me with your child. Have you become over protective of him? Too fond of him maybe? You need to let loose, and understand I know what I did. I protected him, and I'm not sure why you're really upset. I was with you at that age, yet no one seemed to mind." Seraphina responded in an oddly calm manner.

"Exactly, you were with me. I learned things that an average little girl shouldn't have known..things that I will never forget. I can't have you messing with my son's head, no. He doesn't need guidance, what he needs to grow and learn on his own time. So I suggest you leave him alone before I permanently cut off my contact with you guys, take Jai and Jace..and vanish." The angel didn't respond, but Skye sensed that her presence was gone. Jace let out a soft sigh, walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You made the right call. Jai doesn't need her yet..she'll have to wait until he's really ready for this...also don't worry...she won't stay angry for long. They never stay mad with you.." Jace whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek and smiling faintly at her, she smiled back at him and nodded.


	5. Trapped

The mind was a dangerous place, filled with good and bad thoughts, Consumed with memories that some wished to forget, others filled with uncontrollable thoughts that cause them to act in a certain way. But an angel's mind, it was like a prison..once you saw something you could never forget. Once the angels from above foreseen something, it kept playing over and over again until that event occurred. Some even trapped in their dreams trying to figure out what was suppose to occur and how to stop it from happening. Right now, this was happening to Skylnn.

She laid in bed, whispering things under her breath trying to make sense of what she dreamt. It was dark, it was hard to understand all that was going on but one thing she knew for sure...she would not be able to exit this dream not unless she figured what happens. This rarely occurred but when it did, Jace as usual sat up..watching her carefully and trying to make sense of what she was trying to say but it was hard. He ran his hand through his golden hair, inhaling deeply.

Skylnn stood in a dark room-no wait she was tied up actually, this was a mess a huge mess but she was able to try and understand this. She blinked slowly, trying to get a good look within this room but there was nothing but torture devices laid out on the floor. "What?" She whispered softly, when she blinked a demon stood in front of her in his human form.

"Say goodbye little angel to those precious wing." And from there, Skylar had suddenly felt the worse pain of her life, she let out a piercing scream, tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt her wings being ripped from her back, suddenly she slipped into darkness..it felt as if life was drained from her.

Meanwhile Jace was worried, and flinched when Skylar had screamed...but there wasn't much he could do. All he did as move her closer to him, and held her tightly, closely. "Everything will be alright.." He whispered softly, hoping that she would calm down and surprisingly, the heavy breathing had stopped and as did the whispering. Another night with no sleep, and he didn't mind..he'd rather stay awake and make sure she was alright then fell asleep and something happen to her.

The sad thing was, that Skylar had remained this way due to the fact that she had fainted within this dream. It felt like hours before she woke up still in her dream, she found herself laying on the floor in a puddle of golden blood. She inhaled deeply, her back was in nothing but in agonizing pain. "Aww how the angel has fallen? That pain..must hurt Skylnn. The same pain I felt when my son was taken away from me!" Lilith yelled but everything in Skylar's eyes was disoriented..the loss of all that blood was getting to her.

"H-He wasn't yours to begin with." Skylar whispered, Lilith walked over bending down and stared at the girl with an emotionless look in her eyes.

"You'll feel more pain than this, right now what you feel is physical pain but once I find your son and kill him. You'll feel the worse pain in the world...and soon you'll understand what it's like and I'll let you suffer through it." Lilith whispered, she stood up straight as she watched the blonde blink slowly and faint once again.

~

When Skylar woke up, she was all sweaty and alone meaning Jace had left...and the sunshine also let her know clearly it was morning but not early. But one thing popped into her mind, Jai..where was he. Before you know, she quickly slipped out of the bed and ran out of her room. She headed to his room, opening the door and found Jai on the floor playing with his toys. "Morning Mama! You okay?" Jai asked as he slowly stood up and walked over to her.

Skylar picked up Jai and held him tightly. "Yeah, I'm alright. How are you feeling?" She asked, as she look at him..man he had those innocent look in his eyes. It was scary that one day that look in his eyes will vanish, he'll be exposed to things..things that have scared others..and changed them completely.

"Yeah, Aunt Iz almost killed me with waffles..." Jai said with a bright smile on his lips, he was well of aware that his aunt cannot cook AT ALL. The fact that children knew this said a lot. "Seraphina won't talk to me.."

"I told her not to, not right now. Jai, there is so much you don't know. Don't worry.." Skylar said as she walked out of the room holding him, the two continued to chat away meanwhile Jace and with Simon walking around.

Why? Jace only wanted to talk and Simon thought this was the perfect idea for them to bond plus Alec was out handling some Clave business. "Simon, whatever I tell you stays between us..and if you mention it to anyone..I will deny we even spoke." Jace warned, Simon nodded and gulped placing his hands into into his pockets. "I'm worried about this, the entire situation...there's something that Skye's keeping from me. Last night, she whispered a few things about death. Someone's going to die..and I don't know who..."

"Well let's hope that it's Lilith and Lucifer...and not us."

"I doubt it's them, I am going to find out what's really going on. The last thing I need is anyone I care about dying."

"Does that include me?" Simon asked, hoping that Jace and him made some sort of progress here.

"No, not at all."


	6. Message Received

Skylar sat beside Jonathan in the training room, the two sat there in silence in the empty training room. You could hear the others speaking from the kitchen, or simply walking around the halls. "She's going to kill you both.." She whispered softly, Jonathan looked over at her raising an eyebrow as his green eyes filled with confusion.

"Lilith? You're in your head again, she won't kill me or Jai." Jonathan said, he continued to watch his twin sister who didn't seem to be paying attention to what he said. How was he suppose to reassure someone who believed that her brother and son were going to get killed? "Skylnn, I'm being serious."

"The angels said if I am killed down here, I'll just end up in Heaven with them watching you all..and so will Jai."

"Alright, Skye. That's it. Stop talking about death and heaven. Let's go."

~

Jace and Alec decided to go hunt together but they didn't expect things to get as ugly as they were, one thing that was certain Lilith was sending her children out to kill anyone who was a shadowhunter or was involved with one. It was body after body but this time, it was the demon had used the bodies to leave them a..note. Jace tilted his head to the side, as he glanced over at Alec who spoke to Luke about the scene before them. "It's in latin.." He whispered under his breath before he made out the words that he managed to figure out. "Mors prope parum angeli.." He whispered. "Death is near little angels.." He translated it, he glanced over at Luke who walked over with a serious facial expression.

"You read what it says? Yeah, I have a feeling this will only get worse."

"Why bodies? She could have used blood, but bodies is just sick. I have a feeling she knows the kind of attention that she'll be getting..and we are going to fall right into her little trap."

"You think we should ignore it?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow not sure what the Lightwood-Herondale was really trying to say..and if he thought he was saying what he thought he was saying..this plan could go either ways.

"I think if we do investigate this, we need to keep it between people we trust. Kill these demons lose around New York and pretend that things are normal to see how Lilith will react. She can't get into the Institute, it's not like Skye, Jon or my son will be going out anytime soon. Clary and I attract demons like flies, imagine how they'll react the moment they sense Skye and Jai together?" Jace whispered that last part to himself, a soft sigh escaping his lips right now his main priority was protecting his little family..and that was all he wanted to do but it was difficult when his girlfriend wants to kill Lilith herself.

"Just be careful, if you try and keep Skylnn inside when she doesn't..she'll take it out on you and this will end ugly. Also Jocelyn and I gave you our blessing to propose to her, I would like to see that happen someday..I wouldn't want to see you both break up." Luke said as he patted Jace's back before he walked away.

~

Jai sat alone in his room, looking around before he saw someone approached him. In his eyes, he saw an angel so bright whom bent down in front of Jai. "You are the next angel who will avenge your family. You must prepare for the death that is coming your way boy. Starting now, you will train like a warrior and fight like one." The angel said, Jai nodded slowly and continued to stare. "I am a simple illusion, and please if you ever need me. Simply think of me, the name is Raziel."

"Raziel.." Jai repeated once he blinked Raziel vanished. "Train?" He whispered to himself, the boy was five years old..how on earth would he start to train.

"I believe he wants you to read these.." Jai turned around only to see his uncle, Magnus approach holding a book in his hands. He bent down across from Jai, opening the book and cleared his throat. "Listen here, angel boy..you aren't going to say a word to your mother or father about this. If..what was said is true..then I need you to be able to tap into your abilities in order to save us. Even though your just a kid." The warlock had to believe that the angels were trying to do something good to help out but it seemed everyone else was against it so far..but not him.

\----

(Sorry if this chapter was weak but I have had writers block for a long time and wanted to get a chapter out!)


	7. Bella

Lilith and Lucifer had left New York after they made their little mess for the shadowhunters to find, a little warning for them of what was to come very soon. Where were they heading? California. Why? Apparently Lucifer had his own....offsprings running around that he could use to his advantage. It was difficult to do anything when the angels from above had some sort of connection with Jai and Skye which meant they weren't exactly safe at the moment.

LA. What a refreshing atmosphere. Lucifer had to say, he hadn't been here for quite sometime and being back was odd. Walking down the street along side Lilith, seeing everyone who was around and lucky for them, no one recognized the pair. It didn't take long to arrive at the beach that they were looking for and as predicted there was his offspring sitting on the sand and staring out into the ocean. "Bella?" Lucifer called out as he slowly approached her, the raven haired shadowhunter looked up with scared expression when she realized who it was. She immediately stood up and took a few steps away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she slowly reached for her blade that she always carried on her, she whispered it's name and it glowed brightly. "You need to leave, father. I have other things to handle than you."

"I've come to get some information. See I am in need of help especially when you happen to be quite close to our targets. Skylnn, Jonathan and that little angel brat." Lucifer said, he wasn't an idiot he could see the blade glowing behind her and he couldn't blame her for reacting so quickly. He wasn't exactly to be trusted but sadly he didn't care too much about that. He was going to get that information one way or another, Bella better be prepared for it.

"Sorry can't help you. I just know who they are." Bella responded though it wasn't exactly the truth, she knew them all quite well but she refused to admit that. "I have to go, you want more info? Go get it yourself, I will not do this after all you did to me. You've changed my entire life for the worse, and now I'm known as your bastard daughter. Go back to hell where you belong."

"If you don't help me, Mark Blackthorn will suffer." Lucifer said quickly, Bella was quick to tense up and gulped. "Or that little boy that you so desperately care for and love."

"They're off limits."

"Not to me they aren't, you already hate me...this will just make it permanently."

~

Magnus stared down at the book in his hands, and glanced over at Jai, he had been reading and reading it to the little boy. Spending a weird amount of time with his nephew, and many were wondering why? Why is this happening all of the sudden? But they couldn't complain, it kept Jai busy which was nothing but great. Suddenly the peace and the soothing silence ended when the two heard the sound of things smashing onto the floor. "Oh boy..that's not good. Stay here, Jai." Magnus set the little boy back on the bed, standing up and left the room, closing the door behind him and snapped his fingers, casting a spell on the door for protection of course.

The noise led him straight into the kitchen where Skylar was, on the floor cleaning up the glass plates that she dropped. He frowned, he could tell that she has been crying and clearly this was stressing her out a lot more than it should be. He bent down and helped her before clearing his throat. "Pumpkin, what's wrong?" He asked, glancing over at her. The blonde inhaled deeply, looking over at him and letting out a shaky sigh.

"I-I don't know long I can keep this to myself for.."

"What?"

"Magnus, I keep having these visions of me..dying over and over again. I don't know what do because usually they come true. And if this comes true, I'll be missing out on watching Jai grow...a wedding..just everything I never thought I wanted." Skylar admitted, she finished up cleaning what was left of the glass and stood up. "I'm going to die. I can't accept that."

"Listen to me." said Magnus as he stood up, walking towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're not going to die because I will make sure that you live. You can't just trust those visions. You can always change your fate, you have been changing your fate since you were a little girl..this is no different. Don't tell anyone about it because it will not happen." And then he pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let go of the girl that he raised nor did he want to imagine her gone. Skylnn didn't say a word, she just hugged him back and sighed. She didn't believe this was a fate that she could change..


End file.
